


Held Hostage by a Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being held hostage by Toby (In other words he really doesn't want to go meet Mycroft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Hostage by a Cat

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!!!" Molly Hooper Holmes shouted as she walked from the kitchen to their bedroom, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW!!!!" Once she got there she was met with one of the most ridiculously charming scenes she had ever seen. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the floor giving an intense look to her cat Toby, who was lying on on his stomach two feet in front of him.  
  
"I can't go, he's holding me hostage," He said slowly. Molly looked at in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance, "You're using Toby as an excuse to stand your brother up?"  
  
"He really is holding me hostage!" Sherlock exclaimed, throwing his arms out in exasperation, "Just watch!" He started to stand up but Toby hissed the second he did, so Sherlock sat back down. Molly did her best to stiffle a giggle, her husband was being ridiculous, but God help her, she loved him anyways. Sherlock heard it anyway, and smiled at her, and then back at Toby, "You see?! I can't get up! And if I can't get up, I can't go meet Mycroft." He flashed her the 'high-fuctioning- sociopath-with-your-number' grin.  
  
Molly didn't even _try_ to stiffle her giggle that time. They both laughed for five minutes, until Molly's phone chimed. She calmed down, and looked at it, and then shouted, "NO MYCROFT, YOU MAY _NOT_ ASSINATE MY CAT!!"  
  
Toby, much to Sherlock's dismay, turned his head at the sound of his mistress shouting, and got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Traitor," Sherlock muttered.  
  
"Sorry, love," Molly giggled picking Toby up, "looks like your excuse abandoned you."  
  
Sherlock got up, kissed Molly while Toby hissed at him, and walked out the door, all while muttering something about, "Bloody British goverment" and "this had better be good."  
*************  
  
"Ah, Brother Mine, I see your captor has decided to release you," Mycroft said with an amused smirk, when Sherlock walked into his office, "How very fortunate."  
  
"I'm sorry, what captor?" John, who was sitting across from Mycroft, asked as Sherlock sat down.  
  
"He was being held hostage by a cat," Mycroft explained, "A beast so vicious, that my brother apparently couldn't simply step over it."  
  
John bit back an amused smirk and Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
  
End.


End file.
